doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eleazar Muñoz
México |estado = Activo |sexo = Masculino|edad = |lugar_nacimiento = Ciudad de México|ocupacion = |ingreso_doblaje = |voz = |demo = |instagram = |alias = Chay|nacionalidad = Mexicano}}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Eleazar Muñez thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|240px Adrian Gecko.jpg|Adrian Gecko en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, su personaje mas conocido. Makoto-tachibana-free.jpg|Makoto Tachibana en Free!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Barry Robinson.jpg|Barry Robinson en Un agente de familia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rawsom.jpeg|Rawsom en La leyenda de Chima. Sr._Caballohqdefault.jpg|Sr. Caballo en Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" (Ep. 10). Shachou-agg.jpg|Presidente Shachou en Aggretsuko. Opm lightning max.png|Lightning Max en One Punch Man. Ggio.png|Ggio Vega en Bleach. Ryūsei Ogiwara (7S).png|Ryūsei Ogiwara en 7SEEDS. Takahashi (LVDDSK.-ED).jpg|Takahashi en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Gild Tesoro (joven).jpg|Gild Tesoro (Joven) en One Piece Gold. Damom Artwork.png|Damon en Dragon Ball Super. 300px-Mitate.jpg|Mitate en Naruto. Prairiemon t.jpg|Prairiemon en Digimon Fusion. Pkmn M16 Eric.png|Eric en Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda. Sōhei Fujii.jpg|Sōhei Fujii en La historia de los niños lobo. Char 160022 thumb.jpg|Kazuhiko en El recuerdo de Marnie. ODM Menahem.jpeg|Menahem en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. Mattgriffin.jpg|Matt Griffin en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Isaac Cross.jpg|Dr. Isaac Cross en Anatomía según Grey. Eleazar Muñoz "Chay" es un actor mexicano de doblaje. Cineasta, capacitador en comunicación no verbal y lenguaje corporal profesiones que realiza a la par con sus actividades de doblaje y locución comercial. Filmografía 'Series Animadas' Eddie Kaye Thomas *Un agente de familia - Barry Robinson *Padre de familia - Barry Robinson (Cameo) Otros *Love, Death & Robots - K-Vrc *Padre de familia - Dylan, hijo de Brian *La leyenda de Chima - Rawsom *Plaza Sésamo - Finnicky *Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" - Sr. Caballo (episodio 10) *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 16) Películas animadas * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Voces adicionales 'Anime' Kappei Yamaguchi *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Banner (temp. 3) *Dragon Ball Super - Asistente del Director (eps. 73-74) Otros *One Punch Man - Lightning Max *Aggretsuko - Presidente Shachou *B-Daman Crossfire - Bearga / Fin *Naruto - Mitate *Bleach - Ggio Vega *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Adrián Gecko / Trueno *Digimon Fusion - Prairiemon *Free! - Makoto Tachibana *Dragon Ball Super - Damom *7SEEDS - Ryūsei Ogiwara *La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar - Takahashi *Renewal of Evangelion - Miembro 03 de SEELE / Voces adicionales *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Voces adicionales *La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Voces adicionales *Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Voces adicionales 'Películas de anime' *One Piece Gold: La película - Gild Tesoro (Joven) *El recuerdo de Marnie - Kazuhiko *La leyenda de Yobi - Kang *La historia de Yuki y Ame - Sōhei Fujii *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Eric *Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion - Miembro de SEELE *Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar - Voces adicionales *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Voces adicionales *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Voces adicionales *Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Voces adicionales 'Miniseries' *Augusto, el primer emperador - Iullus Antonius *El Pacífico - Ronnie Gibson *Pompeya - Pastor *Show Me A Hero - John Santos 'Series de TV' *Love, Death & Robots - K-vrc (Josh Brener) (Cap. 2 "Los tres Robots") *Los misterios de Laura - Max Carnegie *Boardwalk Empire - Hank *Castle - Vikram Singh, Chad *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Kyle - Cap. 201 *Degrassi: Next Class - Peter *Detectives criminales - Nails *El noticiero - Martin Stallworth / Joey Phan *Anatomía según Grey - Dr. Isaac Cross *Halt and Catch Fire - Carl *Homeland - Numan *Six Feet Under (Doblaje Original) - Dick *Laguna Beach - Jonaton *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Teddy Courtney (temp. 16 cap 7) / Scott Russo (temp. 16 cap 11) *Mr. Robot - Harry *Rake - Col Mancusi *Rectify - Jon Stern (a partir de la 3.ª temporada) *Tyrant - Marwan *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales *Crazyhead - Tyler *Tú, yo y ella - Dave 'Películas' Alexander Skarsgård *Lo que Maisie sabía - Lincoln *La salida - Fabian von Klerking Kanata Hongô *Gantz - Joichiro Nishi *Gantz: Perfect Answer - Joichiro Nishi Kazu Patrick Tang *Raging Phoenix (Deu Suay Doo) - Sanim *BKO: Bangkok Knockout - Doctor Duschanon Otros: *La vida es un rodeo - Diego (Corbin Bleu) *La batalla de los sexos - Miles (Mike Vogel) *El despertar de los muertos vivientes - Derek (Nick Loeb) *War Machine - Willy Dunne (Emory Cohen) *Un pájaro del aire - Tom (Todd Lawson LaTourrette) y John (Michael Sheets) *Reporteras en guerra - Fahim Ahmadzai (Christopher Abbott) *El lobo de Wall Street - Broker con corbatín (Thomas Middleditch) *La historia no autorizada de Beverly Hills 90210 - (Darcy Michael) - Chad *Acorazado espacial Yamato (Naoto Ogata) - Daisuke Shima *''Bad Boys (1983) '' (Lawrence Mah) - Ricky Lee Redoblaje *Brother's Justice - (Nate Tuck) - Nate *Blind (''Beul-la-in-deu) ''- (Seung Ho Yoo) - Kwon Gi-seob *10 años - (Brian Geraghty) - Garrity Redoblaje HBO *Mi abuelo es un peligro (Dirty Grandpa) - (Michael Hudson) - Brah Doblaje DVD *Shortbus: Tu última parada - (Jay Brannan) - Ceth *Cabalgando con el diablo - (Skeet Ulrich) - Jack Bull Chiles Doblaje del D.F. *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Jared Redoblaje *El bautizo - (Tomasz Schuchardt) - Janek *Fragmento - (Justin Aldridge) Mecánico *Gracias por compartir - Josh Gad - Neil *Indocumentados (Yancey Arias) - Alberto *Jon Doe: El vigilante - (Sam Parsonson) - Murray Wills *La copa - (Harli Ames) - Saeed Bin Suroor *La venganza del dragón - Paul Wong (Harry Shum Jr.) *Lo que se mueve - Antônio / Fábio *Malditos al amanecer - (Danny Alder) - Paul *Merantau - (Yayan Ruhian) - Eric *My All American - Randy Peschel *El imperio del crimen (Nicholas Sadler) - Mad Dog Colt *El nuevo mundo - (Jake Curran) James *El secreto de Adaline - (Chris William Martin) Dale Davenport *Niña de compañia - David *Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (Rogelio Douglas Jr.) - Rapero invitado *Xue di zi (The Guillotines) -'' (Ethan Juan) - Leng *Camina dormida conmigo - Philip (Ben Levin) *Nunca me dejes sola - Will (Jason Ritter) *V8 - Du willst der Beste sein - Naik I. Dadidas (Emilio Moutaoukkil) *Cymbeline - Iachimo (Ethan Hawke) *El regalo - Stewart (David Craig) *En la mente del asesino - Jeffrey Oldfield (Jordan Woods-Robinson) *Por las calles de Nueva York - Hombre francés #1 (Jean-François Ogoubiyi) *Travesura del amor - Botones (Jake Hoffman) *Batalla de los malditos - Broadus (Broadus Mattison) *El rascacielos - Munrow (Augustus Prew) '''Telenovelas y series brasileñas Felipe Cunha *Lea - Eliab *Apocalipsis - Adriano joven *¡Victoria! - Dr. Erick Jorge Pontual *El rico y Lázaro - Hananías (doblaje piloto) *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Menahem Otros *El mecanismo - Lucio Lemes (Michel Bercovitch) *Jesús - Gestas (Flávio Pardal) *Acoso - Rubinho (Aury Porto) *Salve al rey - Osiel (Rafael Primot) *Belaventura - Tácitus Mascate (Alexandre Barillari) *El rico y Lázaro - Ananías/Sadraque (Gustavo Rodrigues) *La dama de la libertad - Ventura Rubión (Vitor Thiré) *La tierra prometida **Aiud (Fábio Villa Verde) **Samuel (Guggo Morales) *La esclava madre - Quintiliano joven (Cristhian Fernandes) *Rastros de mentiras - Reinaldo Silva (Marcelo Flores) (Doblaje para TV Azteca) 'Doramas' *Mi amor de las estrellas - (Jae-Hyeon Ahn) - Cheon Yoon-Jae *Mirada de ángel- (Kim Ho Chang) - Je Ha Moon *Two Mothers - John Williams *Amor secreto - (Lee Seung Joon) - Choi Kwang Min Reality shows *Alaska, Hombres primitivos - Noah Brown *Buying naked - Devin *Bulloch Family Ranch - Jordan Ensslin *Castillo Takeshi - General Lee *Hell's Kitchen - Jon Scallion *Kindig-it-Design - Jordan Brown *Ella es Leah Remini 'Leah Remini: It's All Relative - Raffy Ganimian *My Big Fat Fabulous Life - Hunter Thore *Oro bajo cero - Vince Skiba *Guerreros del pacífico Pacific Warriors - Jason Valle *Guerrero ninja americano - James McGrath *Survivor - Spencer Bledsoe *Kilo a Kilo - Bruce Pitcher *Héroes caninos - Tnte. Corrente *MasterChef -Nick Nappi Telefilms *Más allá de la terapia (2012) - Mark (Jeff Geddis) 'Voces adicionales y ambientes' Anime: *Naruto Shippuden *Zatch Bell *Pokémon *Death Note *Bailando con vampiros Películas de anime *La princesa Mononoke (Redoblaje) *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses *El increíble castillo vagabundo - Paje *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana 'Películas animadas ' *La granja (película) Series de TV *Agente Carter *Drake & Josh *El juego de tronos *El séquito *Galáctica: astronave de combate (serie de 2004) *Grimm *Gotham - Mike, amigo asiático de Jessica *Los deshechados *Malcolm *Power Rangers: Megaforce *Ridículos *Teen Wolf *True Blood: Sangre verdadera *Diarios de vampiros Películas *Behind the Candelabra *Crash: Vidas cruzadas *Primicia mortal *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (Cine/ TV / Summit Entertainment) *Ladrones de la fama *Los hermanos Grimm (Cine / DVD) *Mar amarillo *Gigoló por accidente en Europa *Las ventajas de ser invisible *Kick-Ass 2 *Línea de emergencia *El lobo de Wall Street *La leyenda de Hércules (versión Diamond Films) *Selena (redoblaje) *Thor (redoblaje) *Rampart *Top Five *Autómata *Inmortal *La dama de oro (versión Diamond Films) *El payaso del mal *La espada del dragón *Walt el soñador *Persiguiendo a Abbott *El infiltrado (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Dulzura americana *Feliz día de tu muerte *El milagro de Lourdes *Los Reyes de la colina *Meteoro: la nueva generación *Chocolate con pimienta *El vengador *Celebridad Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Art Sound México * Arpe Studio * Auditel * Bita * Bond Moving Media & Networks * Candiani Dubbing Studios / Audiomaster Cadiani * CineDub (desde 2019) * CNK * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * Jarpa Studio * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * Magicorp * Manhattan Beat * MainFrame * New Art Dub * Procineas S.C.L. * Ruido Records * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas (desde 2018) * Sysdub * Tokio * Video Doblajes * WG 'Locución comercial' *IUSACELL *Juguetes mi alegría *Mc Donalds *BlockBuster *Taco Bell *Coca Cola *Sky 'Galería ' CHAY.jpg MG_2889.jpg MG_2823.jpg 'Enlaces externos' *Perfil en linkedin *Facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020